


Exit

by embersheai



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai





	Exit

Exit

·三天以后

Percival打电话通知Roxy来参加Kingsman特工竞选的时候有些恍惚，一直以来，他下意识地认为Roxy是为将来他自己的空缺准备的，没想到Lancelot比他更早地需要一个接班人。  
毕竟Lancelot看起来不曾被任何一个任务打倒过，甚至总能带着轻松的神态解决它们。事实上有时候连Percival自己都会向他抱怨任务的难度，比如说五年前追捕潜逃在也门的黑客——那家伙竟然黑进了也门的情报系统并以此威胁也门政府要求庇护。  
而Lancelot和他在一起的时候，却很少提关于工作的事，最多也只是告诉Percival自己之后将要因为什么任务离开多久。  
三天前得知Lancelot死讯的会议之后，Percival独自回到他们位于布鲁姆斯伯里的居所，打开门之后那后面有三个并排的挂钩，其中一个钩子上还搭着一件属于Lancelot的格纹西装外套。他把自己的外套脱下来，挂在另一个钩子上，穿过门廊和起居室，走到花园里。  
那只他们共同抚养的牧羊犬正悠闲地趴在水盆边上，时不时悠哉地伸出舌头舔一口水，看到Percival回家，高兴地站起来，快步凑到他脚边。  
Percival蹲下身，拍了拍那颗浅棕色的、毛茸茸的脑袋：“Keith，有把你的午饭都吃完吗？”  
Keith咧开嘴，露出一个近似于笑容的神情，尾巴像是一簇茂盛的植物一样摇动着，不停地绕着Percival打转。  
那天下午Percival难得地什么也没做，只是坐在花园里，看着缠绕着栅栏生长的玫瑰与藤蔓，还有那些由于他们俩疏于打理而生长得更加旺盛的杂草。他身边的矮桌上搁着小半杯苏格兰威士忌，Percival用极低的频率小口地呷着酒，直到酒精使他的双颊泛红发烫。

几天来没有新的任务，Percival也一直在家里没有出门，直到今天他需要去机场接来Roxy再将她送去Kingsman总部参与成为下一任Lancelot的培训。  
每次当‘新的Lancelot’这个词组掠过他脑海的时候，Percival感觉到的并不是遗憾或悲痛，而是一种古怪而陌生的感觉，像是一种他之前从未遇见过的奇异生物，超出了他的认知与理解范围。  
就像是Lancelot的死讯一样毫无实感。  
Lancelot离开前一晚在睡前阅读的书籍还在靠近房间右侧的床头柜上，在第一百五十九页夹着一副缺了条腿的旧眼镜作书签。衣柜的另一侧还挂着几套Lancelot‘不合规定’的西服，他们的牙刷杯也还并排搁在浴室里。  
这座房子的每一个角落里都有着Lancelot留下的细微痕迹，他随手缠在抽屉把手上的领带，一枚遗落在书桌缝隙里的打火机，门厅里一件还没来得及拿去裁缝店的掉了纽扣的衬衫，那些令Percival觉得Lancelot似乎从未离开过。他还是习惯性地只睡床的半边，有时甚至会产生清晨醒来时身侧还有另外一个人的错觉。又或者在某个寂静的深夜里，Lancelot会打开门，带着一身枪炮的火药气息跑上楼进入房间，故意弄出嘈杂的响动惊醒Percival，好叫他知道自己回了家。  
上帝啊，他愿意付出一切从这个怪异的梦境里醒来。  
可是无人回应他的祈祷，因为这本就是真实。  
Percival从床上坐起来，揉了揉额角，拿起放在床头柜的眼镜戴上，走进浴室洗漱，再走出来，从衣柜里一列黑色西装里拿出一套。  
一边把衬衣套上，Percival一边在抽屉里翻找着领带，下意识地抬起一只手上敞开的袖口。在他的右手在空气里孤独地停留了一会后，像是尊不合时宜的雕塑，Percival突然反应过来，他愣了一下，坐倒在床边。  
帮他钉袖扣本是Lancelot的活，多年以前他们刚在一起的时候Percival在一次外勤任务里伤了手，有一段时间没法给自己钉上袖扣。那时候每天早晨Lancelot会凑过来帮他钉好袖扣，伤愈之后作为报答，他承包了纠正Lancelot在挑选领带上的可怕品味还有给Lancelot打领带的工作。  
Percival精疲力竭地摘下眼镜，捂住了自己的脸，他感到自己紧握着那条深蓝色领带的手在颤抖，每一寸身体紧绷得发疼，像是下一秒就要延伸开痛苦而冷硬的裂纹，甚至他的呼吸都变得短促而艰难。在那一瞬间他终于意识到，他的生活中已经产生了一个巨大的豁口，任凭他如何作为，也无法填补。像是有人挖去了他的一部分，尽管那伤口并不致命，然而却过度的深以致无法愈合，同时他深知即使将这伤口包裹起来，他也再不能是从前的他了。 

·三个月以后

那天一大早所有的Kingsman特工就收到Merlin发来的一条警告，告知他们Kingsman的数据系统遭到了入侵，要求他们更换所有的通信设备并警惕收到的每一条指令或消息。Percival恰好身在伦敦，收到Merlin的消息后决定前去Kingsman总部看看有什么他能帮上忙的，不用想也能够知道作为唯一一个高层技术负责人员，Merlin肯定已经忙得恨不得再长出一双手来。  
当他走进会议室的时候，有零散几个同样没有出外勤的特工也已经到了。他们向彼此礼貌性地问了声好，开始向Merlin询问数据系统受损的情况。会议室四周墙面上的屏幕由于病毒而闪烁着，各式各样的情报浮现在上面，很快又因为电流的紊乱而支离破碎，熔解成一个又一个彩色的细小光点。  
“不必紧张，先生们。”Merlin坐在笔记本电脑前一边敲打着键盘一边说，稳定的语速和他双手的动作速度不成正比，“防火墙已经修复了，可以阻止对方的进一步攻击——剩下的只需要维修受到攻击的数据区域就可以了。恐怕稍后我得要求检查你们所有的通信设备，还得请不在伦敦的特工们也回来一趟。”  
特工们纷纷点头表示理解，在自己的位置上坐了下来。等候了大概半个小时，Merlin的工作似乎终于告一段落，会议室四周显像混乱的屏幕也逐渐平静下来。Merlin将一叠印着密密麻麻字迹的纸张分发给他们，说：“这些受到黑客攻击的数据区域，请各位检查一下，如果自己的通信设备曾经接收过和这些相关的情报文件，务必告知我进行清理。”  
“另外，要是方便的话，我想现在开始检查你们的通信设备。Bedivere，介意跟我去那间有信号隔断的量衣室吗？”  
Bedivere点了点头，跟着Merlin离开了会议室。余下的Kingsman特工们低下头端详起手中的纸张来，纸上的字太过细密，Percival掏出眼镜，也读了起来。  
戴上眼镜后，他的余光看见左手边有绿色的光辉在微微闪烁着，他惊讶地转过头，看见一道全息影像在自己身边的座位上逐渐成形。几秒后，不仅是他身边的位置，其他空位上也陆陆续续出现了全息影像，特工们个个从自己的位置上站起来，以防一个不小心和自己的全息影像重合在一起。  
那是Lancelot在以前的会议里留下的全息影像。  
Lancelot额角上还贴着一小节绷带，来自于前一次任务产生的小小划伤，他的一只手撑着脑袋，有一撮头发逃离了摩丝的掌控，垂落在额头上。他的眼睛半睁半合，正在Arthur冗长的演讲里打着瞌睡。  
Percival记得那次会议，他还记得在会议之前Lancelot打电话给他说自己刚结束了一次外勤累得不行，让Percival在会议上‘挡着点他’。  
Percival也从自己的座位上站了起来，走到墙边随便抓了把椅子坐下，他看到当时自己的全息影像，尽可能挺直脊背，不动声色地靠近长桌坐着，试图挡住一旁Lancelot的身形。当时他大概觉得自己的任务完成得很完美，然而此时从旁观的角度来看，却蹩脚得令人发笑。  
一瞬间他感到有种疼痛而热烈的东西在喉头涌动，像是心脏受到重击时逆转的血流，经过常年培养出的良好的自制能力又让他很快地平静了自己的情绪。由于身份特殊，他们两人的关系即使在Kingsman特工中间也并非公开，只有少数的几个密友知情，甚至连生活中的合照也没有一张。  
他留下的唯一纪念只有Lancelot的档案页上那张被敲过‘已殁’印章的证件照片。那上面的Lancelot有着刚入职时候的年轻神态，穿着制式严谨的黑色西装，戴着眼镜，与Percival所熟识的形象大相径庭。入职照片上的Lancelot看起来不是那个喜欢在休息日晚上拉着他一起喝酒的男人，也不是那个会在清晨拖他起床去遛Keith的男人，那张方方正正的照片只是冷淡地被一枚回形针夹在档案页上，表面已经褪色的红色印章痕迹像是干涸的血迹，冷冰冰地告知这份档案的主人已经死了，Lancelot的头衔属于另外一个生者。  
很快地，随着数据修复的进程，成像仪被恢复，那些紊乱的全息影像一个个的消失，像是伦敦夜间飘忽的雾气。Percival没有移动自己的座位，只是平静地抖了抖手中的纸张，低头继续读了下去。  
房间里的其他特工依次被Merlin叫走，在会议室里只剩下他一个人的时候，Percival站了起来，确认没有人会再折返之后关上了会议室的门。然后他踩着椅子切断了监视器的信号，取下别在自己胸口口袋里的钢笔，抽出藏在钢笔末端的记忆棒插进Merlin的电脑里。  
他在数据库快速搜索着之前会议的记录，并将它们转移过来，在完成之后他熟稔地剪切替换好信号被切断期间的录像，恢复了监视器。然后他把记忆棒放回钢笔里，搁在左侧胸口的口袋里。  
会议室里门窗紧闭，空调的温度对穿着全套西服的Percival来说高了些，直到此刻他才感到急促的心跳声捶打着他的胸腔。尽管做过不少需要完成相似行为的任务，这却是Percival第一次需要在Kingsman的基地里偷偷摸摸的。他有些自嘲地笑了笑，那支紧贴着他胸膛的钢笔本是冷硬而危险的金属，此时却仿佛有了微弱的热度，像是不会跳动的第二颗心脏。

·三年以后

Percival的爱犬Keith在几天前患急病过世了，Keith快十二岁了，Percival本以为它还能够再陪自己几年，然而离别总是比他预料的要来得快。他记得Keith去世前的几天，他陪Keith在宠物医院接受治疗，Keith消瘦的身体躺在他的脚边，从干燥的鼻子里吐出无力的鼻息。Percival能够听见空气艰难地在Keith的肺部出入，他能做的却只有蹲下身拍拍Keith毛色黯淡的脊背以作安抚。  
此时他站在海德公园的宠物墓园里，看着灰白的大理石墓碑与渐渐填平墓穴的褐色泥土。伦敦典型的烟灰色云层低低地压在他的头顶，将四周树木的浓荫也映成冷淡而静默的颜色。和其他宠物的墓穴一样，Keith的墓碑前放着它生前喜欢的玩具，项圈和Percival平时用来牵着它的绳子。  
Percival转身向着墓园的出口走去，走出几步又犹疑地停住了，然后他转身走回去，从墓碑前拿起那条牵引绳，紧紧地攥在手里。  
距离Lancelot去世已经过了很久，期间Percival更换了住处。布鲁姆斯伯里的房子对两个人来说还合适，对他一个人来说却大得有些空旷了。他搬到了梅菲尔区的一间公寓里，搬家的时候，所有与过去他和Lancelot二人生活有关的东西都被仔细地整理、打包，收进不显眼的地方储藏起来。即使搬入新居之后，Percival也没再打开过那些贴了封条的箱子。  
Keith几乎是他和过去生活剩下的最后一点联系了，而此刻他也永远地失去了它，同样在迅速得措手不及的情况下。他决定放松自己惯有的克制一次，给自己留下一份纪念，好叫之后的日子不要被没顶的孤寂包围。  
Percival握着那条深蓝色的牵引绳，缓缓地走出了墓园。他再也无法养另一只狗了，他想，就好像他无法再和另一个人共同生活一样。

回到家时居所的沉默令Percival感到难受，他把手里Keith的牵引绳挂在平时经常放的位置上，像是每天带着Keith散步回家之后一般，在一旁坐了下来。尽管平日里他的住所里一直没有多大的声响，维持着平和的状态，此时的静谧却象征着某种极端的孤独，如同到达不了黎明的黑夜。  
Percival走到窗边，窗外下着阴沉连绵的细雨，雨点打湿了地面，将灰白色的路面与墨绿色的浓荫染得更深。他在橱柜和抽屉里翻找了一会，找出了一包还没拆过的烟，将它点燃吸了一口，将苦涩的烟雾咽进肺里。由于工作要求他保持健康和清醒的缘故，他已经不烟少酒很多年，家中少有的几包大都是别人赠送的礼物。  
他看着天空中大片联结的深灰色云层，呈现出黏稠而柔软的状态，将雨水倾倒到大地上。潮湿而阴郁的空气织成了一张无形的网，仿佛每一根丝线上滴落着迷幻得不真实的毒液，向他压抑地笼罩下来。在氤氲的烟雾中，他恍惚觉得还能听见Keith细碎的脚步声在地板上发出轻快的响声，又或者是在厨房的某个角落里试图刨开狗粮袋子的沙沙声。  
失去，难道不是生命的常态吗？缓慢地吞吐着烟雾，Percival看着公寓楼下来来往往的人群，这样想。所有服饰和雨伞的颜色，在冷郁的天光中都变得灰暗了下来。从出生的第一秒，开始呼吸的那一刻起，所有人就在等待死亡，但为什么当死亡的阴霾最终笼罩下来的时候，人们又会觉得痛苦不堪呢。  
突兀的门铃声打断了Percival脑海中的胡乱思绪，他匆匆地打开门，一个投递员正将雨伞收起来，递给他一个包裹，气喘吁吁地解释道：“对不起，先生，本应该早上就送到的……但之前预定的时候留的是您的旧地址，费了点力气才找到您现在的住址……”  
那个包裹为了防雨被塑料纸层层卷起来，看不清原本的包装。  
Percival低声道了谢，送走了投递员之后，他找了把剪刀，有些不耐烦地划开了包在外面厚厚的塑料纸。  
拆开繁复的包装之后，Percival惊奇地发现里面是一个深蓝色的丝绒盒子，表面绣着杰拉德珠宝公司的名字和商标，边上还挂着一张白底烫金的纸片，上面有两行花体小字——第一行是Lancelot和他的名字，而第二行赫然写着“二十周年纪念日”。  
像是被空中无形的重锤击打了一下，Percival愣住了。  
自从三年前Lancelot殉职，他开始试图用各式各样的工作杂务填满自己的生活，好让自己不要有空暇顾及其他事，而近几天不只Keith患病，Kingsman中也遇上了棘手的任务，大小事件已经将他的生活变成一团乱麻，以至于Percival忘记了这个日子。  
然而他很快就想起了这份礼物的来由，在他们的十周年纪念日时，他提前记好了日子，早早地做了准备——作为一个从高中开始就常常被人评价为不解风情的人，那次Percival几乎是想破了脑袋才完成了纪念日的安排。不幸的是，他显然不是最不解风情的那个，Lancelot忘记了纪念日的时间，甚至还因为一个临时指派的任务爽了Percival的约。  
那天Percival坐在一堆蜡烛和香槟之间难得的有些生气，不过在解决了两人份的晚餐之后他觉得自己也没什么立场生气，毕竟他们之间的关系几乎完全只是他们两人的事情，没有法律认可的凭证，也没有多少知情的友人。如果哪天两人决定分开，这段关系也只会像飞鸟在雪地里留下的脚印一样转瞬即逝，渺无踪迹。并且他们已经维持了这种平衡十年，那些对于平常关系来说必不可少的东西，对他们来说似乎也没有多大必要。  
之后他有些郁闷的一个人醉了酒，直接睡到了第二天下午，醒来时看到Lancelot惭愧得有些狰狞的脸，并向他保证一定会回赠他一个令人满意的纪念日。在仍然被宿醉头痛干扰着的谈话后，Percival很快地原谅了Lancelot，并且两人达成了不需要用仪式来巩固关系的共识，因此他也没有对Lancelot的话太当真。  
然而那个精致的丝绒盒子此刻却真真切切地躺在他的手心里，随着清亮的咔哒一声，Percival将那个盒子打开，看见里面并列着的两枚戒指。  
珠宝盒的内壁上也绣着一行小字：  
“To my better half. ”

THE END


End file.
